


L'art de la guerre (the BDU edition)

by Castalie



Series: L'art de la guerre [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Movie, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/pseuds/Castalie
Summary: The team has to adapt to so many things over the years, including what they know about war. Keeping up with modern warfare is a job in itself. (Good thing isistheir job).
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: L'art de la guerre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921915
Comments: 20
Kudos: 174





	L'art de la guerre (the BDU edition)

**Author's Note:**

> The official starting point of this story (the idea that launched a thousand stories - ok, maybe three stories) is actual historical military innovations (I had a list and everything). As the fic progressed, though, things got a bit out of hand and some parts got a bit longer than I expected them to be. Turns out military innovations really were just a pretext. So let’s say each story of what might become a series is loosely based on a (real) military innovation (cargo pants, chemical warfare, long-range rifle etc.) but, more importantly, definitely based on Joe and Nicky, two immortal warrior husbands who fight for what they believe is right and love each other very, very much.
> 
> Some installments of said series might deal with death and killing - the first I'm posting is about, well, just good ole fucking (come on, you know how it is). I will always use the appropriate tags so there is no unpleasant surprise.

**Cargo pants**

As he watches himself in the mirror in his new BDUs, Nicky has a moment of nostalgia. Fashion, as a whole, is the perfect reminder that times are changing. In the long view, it sometimes seems to be a cycle that repeats itself, but there are few things that reveal the passage of time like new trends in clothes, in hairstyles, in the way people carry themselves in both. Battle dress, however, seems different. It evolves all the time, of course - new fabrics, better resistance to damage, new patterns, the list goes on - but there’s something about it that seems... well, a bit timeless. 

Case in point, their new battle dress. The pants he’s been trying on are undeniably more modern than what he’s been used to wearing - he wonders how much difference it’ll make in the field - but it also tends to bring back memories of other outfits, other countries, other wars… 

Forcing himself back to the present, Nicky does one last perfunctory check of his new outfit in front of the mirror, then stills as he sees - as well as feels - Joe plant himself right behind him. 

Nicky welcomes him with a smile, almost more a reflex than anything deliberate. He can’t help but smile whenever Joe is around, but he doesn’t speak - just lifts his eyebrows in a silent question. He’s curious, because Joe obviously has something in mind; it’s all over his face. 

Joe doesn’t speak, either - simply smiles back - although he takes a step closer, until there’s no space between their two bodies. Nicky tilts his head slightly to the side, but two can play the silent game; he doesn’t ask what Joe intends, or make any comment. He is well aware that Joe will tell him - or show him - when he’s ready, and not a minute sooner. 

In the meantime, Nicky enjoys the moment; he revels in Joe’s presence, the physicality of having him so close. They’re both clothed, but it doesn’t lessen the feeling of Joe’s chest pressed tightly against his back, Joe’s thighs pushed against the back of his, Joe’s cock against his ass. Joe isn’t hard, yet, but Nicky bets it’s just a matter of time… 

They stay like that for a moment, breathing in synch, bodies almost swaying very, very gently. Nicky pretends Andy and Booker aren’t on the other side of the wall, that it’s just him and Joe here, that they’re staying in one of the many houses they own around the world, enjoying some downtime instead of being on the eve of yet another dangerous mission. 

He doesn’t know if Joe senses the slight change in his mood, but that’s precisely the moment he chooses to make a move. 

Still using their reflection in the mirror, Nicky watches as Joe’s hand slowly and deliberately runs down his side and into... one of the many pockets of his pants. The hand disappears from view, but Nicky can definitely feel it, warm and solid against the fabric of the interior of his pants, against his thigh.

_Ah._

Nicky takes this as his cue, and keeps his voice neutral. “These pockets were designed to carry field dressings -” 

“We don’t need field dressings,” Joe cuts him off, not stopping his exploration.

“- maps and other essential items for a successful mission, Joe,” Nicky continues, as if he’s never been interrupted.

“Oh, were they?” Joe is using the mirror to stare right at him; as always, that look does something to Nicky. No-one else will ever - _can_ ever - make him feel like he’s the central point of... well, everything... the way Joe does with a simple glance.

“So I’m told. So what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It _feels_ like you’re touching me inappropriately?”

Joe’s smile is positively radiant. “What a big word, Nicky.” 

His hand, still inside Nicky’s pocket, gets a tad more… adventurous. A very pleasant feeling of excitement slowly arises in him, but Nicky is careful not to show it, yet. He’s curious as to where this is heading. 

“Then again,” Joe continues, “you _are_ a big boy.”

Nicky’s gaze, which had returned to following the invisible hand, rises to Joe’s almost in disbelief. His face clearly shows how utterly unimpressed and absolutely unmoved he is by such an atrocious pick-up line, which makes Joe burst into laughter against his neck. Nicky knows how much it amuses his love whenever he has such an expression on his face; it always makes Joe work harder at getting a rise, so to speak.

“Yes, Nicky, you heard that right,” Joe confirms, almost like a challenge. “I did go there.” He takes his hand out of the pocket and very slowly unzips Nicky’s pants.

“And you’re still _going_ there, from the look of it.” Nicky’s own hand covers Joe’s - that is, covers Joe’s hand over the fabric; although Joe has almost completely unzipped Nicky’s pants, he simply tucks his hand into the waistband of Nicky’s boxers without pushing them down. 

“Apparently.” Joe mouths against Nicky’s neck. “You know I can’t resist a man -” he corrects himself immediately, “ _this_ man in uniform. And these are brand new… You know how interested I am in innovation.”

Nicky isn’t stopping Joe, but he’s not encouraging him, either. They’re not exactly on a tight schedule, but Andy is expecting them to go over some final details together for tomorrow’s mission. Nicky imagines she won’t be thrilled if they’re the reason the briefing is delayed for too long. Joe had better make it worth it.

As usual, Joe takes Nicky's impassive expression as a challenge; the hand inside Nicky’s boxers gets a bit rougher, squeezing his cock just a tad harder than Nicky expected. He gasps as his hips buck a little of their own accord, but he is not yet ready to let Joe win.

Nicky was just minding his own business before Joe interrupted him. Might as well go all the way, now. He makes an effort to keep his breathing under control, to not allow the clever fingers clenched around his cock to get him too excited too soon. You can’t live as long as they have, fuck as often as they have, and not acquire good control over your physical reactions. He’s letting himself get hard, yes, but Joe will have to work for it if he wants to make him come.

Joe immediately picks up on his silent decision. “Oh, I see.” His voice trails off as his eyes take on a sharper edge. “That’s how it is, then.” He seems to have received the message loud and clear. “Fine by me.” 

Without any warning but with a firm hand, Joe pushes Nicky’s pants and boxers down to his ankles, squatting behind him to make sure they’re pulled all the way down. Nicky waits to see whether Joe will pat his calf to signal him to raise his leg so that he can get them out of the way, but Joe only stands again, fingers tracing upward along Nicky’s skin.

Planting an even firmer hand between Nicky’s shoulder blades, Joe pushes him towards the wall in front of him. It’s less than a meter away, but Nicky’s legs are entangled in the pants; he basically has to shuffle awkwardly - which makes him even hotter. Joe directs one of his arms against the wall and Nicky gets the message; he braces himself with one elbow against it, hand splayed wide against the surface. 

“I meant to take things easy, Nicky, but apparently that’s not what you want.” Nicky has a fleeting moment when he thinks Joe will fuck him dry; they do that sometimes, although not that often and usually only for specific reasons. But obviously Joe _has_ planned ahead - making good use of his own pockets to carry a few very essential items - because his slippery fingers enter Nicky. 

Joe makes quick work of the stretching part; it’s clear he wants Nicky to really feel what’s coming. And he knows Nicky so well that he's aware that's also how Nicky wants it.

Without warning, Joe replaces his fingers with his cock, and Nicky feels himself stretch around it. They’re so attuned and used to each other’s bodies that Nicky welcomes him easily, almost naturally - but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the hard length, doesn’t hiss at the burning sensation. What it does mean is that he gets harder. Without giving Nicky any time to get used to the intrusion, Joe immediately starts fucking him in earnest, just the way they like it. One of his arms circles Nicky’s waist, the other comes to rest next to Nicky’s on the wall, giving him more leverage. Their fingers brush against each other. 

They don’t talk, both focused on the sensation of Joe’s cock inside Nicky’s ass, on the sound of skin against skin. There’s always something primal about doing it like this, fast and hard.

Joe’s breath is hot against Nicky’s neck, his beard rough on his skin; the dual sensations make a shiver run along his spine. Nicky’s free hand reaches out behind him and settles just under Joe’s ass, using the back of his thigh as an anchor. 

It’s not a very comfortable position, but Nicky barely notices. There’s only Joe behind him, Joe around him, Joe _inside_ him.

Joe’s rough thrusts shift him up on his toes just _right_. If Nicky thought Joe had abandoned all finesse from the start, he was apparently mistaken, because Joe gets even rougher now; he’s moving faster, harder, his hips taking on a more punishing cadence. Nicky closes his eyes and lets himself feel the moment before he takes his hand away from Joe’s thigh to grab his own cock. But Joe stops him before he's even halfway there. 

“Oh no, that ship has sailed, Nicky.” Joe’s voice is so deep now, it’s all Nicky can do not to come on the spot. “You could have gotten a nice handjob earlier, but you decided against it. Now you’ll come on my cock or you don’t come at all.”

“ _Dio_ ,” Nicky hisses. It’s almost too much, but he puts his hand back where it was, just letting it rest there, feeling how tense Joe is all over, as focused on giving him pleasure as he is on taking his own from Nicky’s body.

“Lascia fare tutto a me, Nicolò.” Joe _knows_ what it does to him when he uses that tone, in that language. Nicky nods, even though he’s fully aware that Joe isn’t actually asking. He trusts Joe to take care of him and bring him where they both want to be. 

Joe does, of course; he fucks him so good. He knows exactly how hard to push and what pressure to apply with his hands or his lips. They just _fit_ together - _with_ each other - so well. The thought itself excites Nicky just as much as the physicality of it.

“That’s it, yeah… we’re almost there, right?” Joe slows down before his hips buck harder, making Nicky’s breath catch in his throat.

“Così, ancora di più.” Nicky pushes back and meets each thrust with equal force.

“God, Nicky. You can't get enough, can you? Like that, then?” He shoves Nicky against the wall and fucks him harder yet. Joe doesn’t seem to care that he’s no longer following any kind of rhythm until, finally, he comes deep inside Nicky. “Fuck, what you do to me…”

This is it. Nicky lets himself feel _everything_ : Joe’s harsh breath against the nape of his neck, his beard scratching Nicky’s oversensitive skin, Joe’s fingers digging into his hipbones, his heaving chest. Joe’s whole body is hard and hot against the back of Nicky’s and, with no warning, Joe bites him hard on the shoulder, adding one ultimate sensation. It’s too much, and just what he needs; Nicky comes too, resting his forehead on Joe’s hand against the wall next to his own.

For a moment, neither of them speaks or moves; they simply breathe hard, letting their bodies wind down. Joe sighs happily, body almost melting against Nicky’s; they’re sated, happy. Then, inevitably, Joe starts pulling out, and Nicky wants to protest at the loss. Joe kisses the nape of his neck in a silent almost-apology. Nicky straightens up as Joe’s hand comes to rest low on his bare stomach, fingers splayed wide, stroking him lazily. Nicky hums softly to himself as he gradually finishes coming down.

He sighs. Now comes the messy part, when he feels Joe’s come start trickling out of his body. The wall must be dripping from his own, too. It’s filthy... and that, too, is exciting. 

Nicky bends forward awkwardly to pull up boxers and pants. He ignores the mess he’s making with the clothes; he’ll wash everything later. He turns in Joe’s arms and, now that they’re facing each other, kisses him properly, running his fingers through Joe’s curls.

“Grazie, Joe.” Nicky always feels a bit silly, thanking Joe for this, but sometimes he can't help it. It’s just... unadulterated joy and gratitude for a moment of pure pleasure shared between the two of them. Their lives are so often chaotic and messy and dangerous, he cherishes these moments of peace. 

“Always so polite,” Joe breathes against his lips. “The pleasure was most definitely _ours_.” Joe winks at him.

They kiss again, lazy, satisfied kisses. Then Nicky stretches and watches as Joe zips up his own pants. 

Nicky looks around for some cloth, something to clean the mess they made on the wall, on the floor. After he’s grabbed a used T-shirt and finished a perfunctory cleanup of the room, he decides it’s time to take a shower. Andy will understand. Maybe. 

He brushes against Joe on his way to the door when a hand on his forearm stops him. 

“What to hear my verdict?”

Nicky slowly turns his head and sends him a look that promises retribution if Joe is asking what Nicky thinks he’s asking.

“My verdict about the _pants_ , Nicky!” Joe laughs and takes a step closer, crowding him again. “You know you always rank very high when I’m assessing your performance.”

Nicky chooses to ignore him. “What _is_ your verdict, then?” He’s willing to indulge Joe some more. 

“Very good product! Very practical and aesthetically pleasing. They complement your ass-ets, they’re easy to unzip and pull down. You basically look great in them - or with them pushed down to your ankles, ready to get fucked.”

“You make me feel so cheap.”

“You love it.” Joe quickly pecks him on the lips.

Nicky can’t deny it; sometimes he truly does. He suddenly notices himself in the mirror and grimaces a little. The bathroom is on the other side of the flat; Andy and Booker will know what just happened as soon as they lay eyes on either of them. He’s not ashamed, but he and Joe are in for a round of teasing.

He tries to put his hair in a semblance of order. “How do I look?” He immediately realises his error - Joe is still in the giddy phase. 

“Freshly fucked?” Joe grabs him by the hair, messing it even more in the process, and kisses him one more time, as if pulled by a magnet. “You just make me want to suck your cock right now.”

Nicky laughs against his lips. “What’s gotten into you today, my love?”

“Not you, yet; more’s the pity. What can I say? Sometimes your body awakens a passion I don’t know how to handle.”

“Yusuf,” Nicky breathes, chasing his lips and returning his kiss again. And again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Linda and GD for their precious help <3


End file.
